fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Falcon Knight
The Falcon Knight (ファルコンナイト Farukon naito, also known as Falcoknight) is a Pegasus-mounted combat physical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Fire Emblem Gaiden. One of the promoted forms of the Pegasus Knight class, Falcon Knights commonly wield Lances and Swords as their primary weapons of choice. In Genealogy of the Holy War, Falcon Knights are also able to use Staves alongside Lances and Swords for support purposes. In Awakening, Falcon Knights shed the ability to wield Swords, employing Staves alongside Lances instead. In Fates, the Falcon Knight class (聖天馬武者 Seitenma Musha, lit. Falcon Warrior in the Japanese version) is unisex and is treated as a Hoshidan class. Overview Combat After upgrading from the Pegasus Knight class, the Falcon Knight receives slight boosts to its Defense and Constitution, although these stats are still considered to be below average in comparison to other playable classes. In Genealogy of the Holy War and Awakening, Falcon Knights are able to wield Staves. This ability, when combined with their high Movement and above average Magic, results in them functioning as very efficient healers. Granted, Falcon Knights will be inexperienced with Staves unless they have been reclassed from Clerics, Troubadours and the like, and it will thus take quite a bit of grinding for them to gain access to higher-levelled Staves like Catharsis and Fortify. In Awakening, Falcon Knights retain the use of Lances as their sole weapon of choice, and so it is recommended that they stay away from Axe-wielding units. Griffon Riders in particular need to be avoided, as they not only have the weapon advantage and can chase Falcon Knights anywhere on the map, but are also in possession of the skill Lancebreaker, which can easily spell doom for these units if one is careless. Arrows should be feared, but the ability to close in on Bow wielders from a long distance can easily be exploited to deal with them. Falcon Knights are also a bit more resistant to Magic, but avoiding magic users is still highly recommended. Where possible, it is best for the player to utilise other characters to rid battlefields of bow and magic users before deploying any Falcon Knights. In WiFi battles, Falcon Knights are occasionally used. Falcon Knights are seen as the opposite to Dracoknights, in that they can be killed one-on-one by Swordmasters, but can survive Berserker onslaughts. Much the same tactics are used with Falcon Knights as are the ones used with Dracoknights, where usage of the Iote's Shield and scouting act as the main functions of these classes. Falcon Knights are usually considered inferior choices to Dracoknights, since they can be killed in melee combat by more classes. Uniform The uniform worn by Falcon Knights largely remains unchanged from the uniform donned by their un-promoted forms (Juno's outfit can be used as a reference). Their uniform is not without any changes, however; the most noticeable of these is the presence of pants or leggings underneath their tunic, with the tunic reaching knee-length with slits arranged on either side up to their hips (such as in Tanith's artwork). The belt that Falcon Knights wear as Pegasus Knights is also retained, on which they sometimes attach a sheath to carry their Swords in. Some Falcon Knights are also known to don headbands, and the boots they wear are mostly knee-length. The mount of the Falcon Knight has a single horn on its forehead, giving it a close resemblance to a winged unicorn. In Awakening, the tunic part of the design is very similar to Mahnya's uniform in her Level 15 Falco Knight TCG card. Some modifications are imposed on the outfit, including sleeves and a ring attached to both sides of the hips, alongside long drapes of cloth that appear to reach into their boots from underneath their armour. The boots that Falcon Knights wear are noticeably shorter than those worn by older incarnations, but this is compensated for by the very long socks that they also have on. This version of the Falcon Knight also features them wearing a helmet outfitted with a horn-like protrusion. In-Game :★ - FE10 SP Class. Base Stats A A C |fe5-1=(Mounted)*20*6*7*7*10*0*5*-*10*6*-* D C E |fe5-2=(Dismounted)*18*4*7*6*8*0*4*-*6*6*-* D |fe6=20*6*-*7*7*0*5*4*8*6*-* E C |fe7=20*6*-*7*7*0*5*4*8*6*-* E C |fe8=20*6*-*7*7*0*5*4*8*6*-* E C |fe9=18*6*2*6*9*0*5*5*9*8*25* E C |fe10=30*13*5*17*19*0*14*13*9*7*23* E C |fe10-1=★*35*15*7*19*21*0*16*15*9*7*23* C A |fe11=20*6*1*5*7*0*7*8*10*-*-* E D |fe12=20*6*1*5*7*0*7*8*10*-*-* E D |fe13=20*6*3*10*11*0*6*9*8*-*-* E E |fe14=18*5*4*6*10*5*5*9*8*-*-* E E }} Maximum A A C |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A A A |fe6=60*23*-*25*28*30*24*28*15*20*-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe7=60*23*-*25*28*30*24*28*15*20*-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe8=60*23*-*25*28*30*24*28*15*20*-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe9=60*23*20*26*28*40*24*27*9*8*25* S S |fe10=40*24*15*24*27*35*22*25*9*7*23* A S |fe10-1=★*49*30*16*34*34*35*26*31*9*7*23* S SS |fe11=60*24*20*25*25*30*25*26*10*-*-* A A |fe12=60*24*20*25*25*30*25*26*10*-*-* A A |fe13=80*38*35*45*44*45*33*40*8*-*-* A A |fe14=55*28*27*30*34*35*27*35*8*-*-* A B }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Notable Falcon Knights ''Gaiden *Promotion for: Clair, Palla, Catria and Est. Genealogy of the Holy War *Mahnya - One of the Angelic Knights of Silesse and the older sister of Ferry. *Deet'var - One of the Angelic Knights of Silesse and the mother of Misha. *Pamela - One of the Angelic Knights of Silesse. *Meng, Maybell, and Bleg - Three Silessean knights loyal to Ishtar. *Promotion for: Ferry, her daughter Fee and Fee's expy/replacement Femina. Binding Blade *Juno - Older sister of Shanna and Thite as well as wife to Zelots. *Sigune - Ilian flightleader who sided with Bern. *Promotion for: Shanna and Thite. Rekka no Ken *Promotion for: Fiora, Farina and Florina. The Sacred Stones *Syrene - Commander of the Frelian army's 3rd battalion and older sister of Vanessa. *Possible Promotion for: Vanessa and Tana. Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn *Tanith - Deputy commander of Begnion's Holy Guard. *Sigrun - Commander of the Holy Guard and guard to Sanaki. *Marcia - Member of the Crimean Royal Knights and former member of the Holy Guard. *Catalena - Knight belonging to the Disciples of Order. Shadow Dragon *Possible Promotion for: Shiida, Palla, Catria and Est. Awakening *Phila - The commander of the Ylissean Pegasus Knights. *Elincia (DLC) *Palla (DLC) *Possible Promotion for: Sumia, Cordelia and Cynthia. Fates * Possible Promotion for: Hinoka, Subaki, Caeldori and Shigure. Trivia *In ''Shadow Dragon, it is possible for a Pegasus Knight to promote into a Falcon Knight with an Elysian Whip. However, the Elysian Whip is sold only in the Armory accessible via Wi-Fi Connection. Falcon Knights can no longer be obtained without a cheating device, due to the Nintendo Wi-Fi services for the DS having being discontinued. *In Gaiden, Falcon Knights seem to possess a predecessor to the skill Slayer as they are able to inflict effective damage against monster-type foes. *In Genealogy of the Holy War and Awakening, Falcon Knights can heal using Staves. Elincia's unique class, which use Swords and Staves, may be a reference to this. *In Awakening, Falcon Knights are the only physical class outfitted with two types of equipment (Lances and Staves) to have a weapon specialist skill (Lancefaire), which is likely due to the game not possessing a promoted class that wields Lances exclusively. *Despite the fact that the class is called "Falcon Knight", the mounts ridden by it are not actual birds, and are instead winged unicorns. The origin of this rather misleading name is unknown. **A conversation between Selena and Subaki in Fates' '' Revelation route reveals that the mounts they ride are called Falicorns. Gallery File:Falcon f.gif|Concept artwork of the Falcon Knight class from ''Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Falcoknight.jpg|Concept artwork of the Falcon Knight class from Awakening. File:FalcoknightMount.jpg|Concept artwork of the Falcon Knight mount from Awakening. File:SMTxFE Caeda, Class Falcon Knight.png|Artwork of Shiida as a Falcon Knight from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE. File:FalcoknightGBAIcon.gif|Generic CG portrait of the Falcon Knight class from the GBA titles. File:Generic portrait falcoknight fe12.png|Generic CG portrait of the Falcon Knight class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningFalconKnightPortrait.png|Generic portrait of the Falcon Knight class from Awakening. File:F Knight.png|Battle model of the Falcon Knight class from Fire Emblem Gaiden. File:FE6 Falcon Knight Sword Critical.gif|Battle animation of Shanna, a potential Falcon Knight from Binding Blade, performing a critical attack. File:Shiida attacks Medius -FE12-.png|Screenshot of Shiida, a potential Falcon Knight from the Akaneia Saga, attacking Medeus in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:FE9 Falcon Knight (Marcia).png|Marcia as a Falcon Knight in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Falcon Knight (Tanith).png|Tanith as a Falcon Knight in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Falcon Knight (Marcia).png|Marcia as a Falcon Knight in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Falcon Knight (Sigrun).png|Sigrun as a Falcon Knight in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Falcon Knight (Tanith).png|Tanith as a Falcon Knight in Radiant Dawn. File:FE13 Falcon Knight (Sumia).png|Sumia as a Falcon Knight in Awakening. File:FE2FalconKnight.png|Map sprite of the Falcon Knight class from Gaiden. File:FE8 Falconknight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Falcon Knight class from the GBA titles. File:FE11 Falcoknight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Falcon Knight class from Shadow Dragon. File:FEDS Falcoknight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Falcon Knight class from Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:FE13 Generic Falcon Knight Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Falcon Knight class from Awakening File:FE14 Hinoka Falcon Warrior Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Hinoka as a Falcon Knight from Fates.